Total Male Island
by EternalInsanity787
Summary: Welcome to Camp Arawanakwa, where on a Total Drama-esque show, only BOYS will compete for 1 million bucks! Hosted by Blaineley, join 20 contestants in that said competition of Romance, Conflict, Friendship and of course likely Humiliation. Features three OCs, Jake Long the Am-Drag, and the rest are all Total Drama Veterans! I hope you enjoy your stay.
1. All Boys All the Time - Part 1

The place was a mostly remote Island located in somewhere in the country of Canada, in the northern parts of the Province of Ontario. On the island was a small, mostly unkept summer camp that was pretty much abandoned for the past 3 or 4 decades. It was only slightly cleaned up by the current staff, which of course was only to rename the place, set up a staff area, and get rid of a bed bug infestation since certain papers failed to have that covered in them. Nothing else at all was changed. Above the camp was the dawn's gorgeous sky, the sun just starting to brighten up everything with it's light, but due to it just rising the world had an orange tint to it, with a little pink. As the sun was just rising, a flock of canadian geese flew right above the island, just before the very first human being arrived on the island in days.

"Greetings, viewers at home!", a female human with long blonde hair and a short red dress with a slit at the very bottom middle of it said to cameras that were infront of her but seemed to have nobody operating them, Of course, said cameras were basically going to be filming a television show that she was going to be hosting, "I, am Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and I will be hosting the newest Reality Show in the world! I came up with it myself actually, it's none other than Total Male Island!", she then walked down the dock of the island before standing infront of a sign that read 'Camp Arawanakwa' as she continued to speak, "Basically, on Total Male Island all of the people competiting for the million dollar grand prize are male! That's right, no females other than me and maybe some ugly intern girls pretty much, while the boys will do pretty much embarassing, humiliating, or otherwise outrageous challenges for your, and my, entertainment! Now before you call this sexist, don't worry, Chris McLean and Chef are over in the United States hosting the female-centered version of this show right now, though in all honesty this show will be far more entertaining! And less annoying too. Anyway, here's the deal!", she then appeared over by a campfire pit, "We have found at least twelve our fourteen boys, that are by now at least eight-teen in age before you people call the cops, to compete on this show! Some of them are from the original Total Drama series, while some are completely new to this type of show! They will compete in challenges, form new friendships, possibly even relationships, and even some vicious conflicts with eachother over the course of this show! Now, there will also be some sad moments! By that I mean that occasionally, we might be doing elimination in certain episodes! Not all of them, but some of them. It makes things more surprising when they're only SOMEtimes.", she was then once more on the dock, just as the first of about a dozen boats began to arrive, "And speaking of which, here comes our first contestant!"

The first one to arrive on the island was a boy with short brunette hair, teal eyes, and a slender build to his body. He had a gap in the middle of his top row of teeth, and his cream-coloured shirt was a sweater with a green stripe and a red stripe above a formal shirt. His pants were simple genes, and his shoes were a few shades of green in colour. He seemed at least a little happy to arrive, having a smile on his face as he got off of his boat with a blue backpack on his back.

"Welcome, Cody!", Blaineley greeted to the boy, "You're the first contestant to arrive on this island!"

"Cool!", Cody responded as he shook Blaineley's hand, "It's so cool to be here, without all that crazy drama of the other show, ya know? Like, totally syked to be here, totally ready to meet some sweet chicks, ya know?"

"Oh yes", Blaineley answered, "I'm sure you'll totally meet some pretty sweet ladies here.", of course she said that with a tone in her voice that was somewhat evil. Cody was made curious and slightly worried by this tone, but he didn't ask any further questions. He didn't much time to anyway, as the second boat was already arriving. "Now here's our second contestant!"

The second contestant to arrive on the island's dock with his own luggage too was a more athletic (muscular) boy than Cody, and along with a very good physique he had a face that plenty would consider just adorable, similar to Cody but some would say this boy is better looking. This boy had a cream-coloured underneath a more grey-ish coloured shirt with a dull lavender coloured pattern of lines on it, it was a basic collared T-shirt, while his under shirt went a little bit further up the neck but not to much. His skin was more tanned than Cody's, and his eyes were of a brown colour. His hair was also a much darker shade of brown, and was styled in a nice bowl-cut like do. Even Blaineley visibly thought the boy was adorable, and as for Cody, he was surprised that this boy was even on the island.

"Welcome, Logan!", Blaineley greeted the new arrival, "I see you have arrived."

"Yes Ma'am", Logan politely greeted, since Blaineley was a woman, "So...what's going on here?"

"We're just waiting for everyone to arrive first.", Blaineley answered back. "You can just stand over there next to Cody for now."

"Oh Hi, dude!", Logan greeted, "Sup, Cody?"

"You two know eachother?"

"Yeah", Cody replied, "He's, he's my cousin"

"Yep", Logan said, putting one arm over Cody's shoulder in a friendly way to nudge him around a bit, "We're tight, me and him have practically grown up together, haha."

"Yeah", Cody added, then turned to Logan, "So...why are you on this show, dude?"

"Oh ya know", Logan replied, "Skylar made a football bet with me, and I lost, so I had to sign up for this show. Turns out they actually picked me", Logan was speaking of his little brother of course, and by football bet he basically meant they played a football game with a bet revolving around who won and who lost. However, none of that has to do with anything other than how Logan got here in the first place.

"Now as interesting as your conversation is", Blaineley said, cutting off Logan and Cody's conversation, "The third person is now arriving!", of Blaineley was talking about the boat coming in with the third boy on-board it.

The third contestant to arrive was also tan like Logan, but was of known Indian-Canadian descent. He had eyes in similar dark colour,a blue shirt over a white long sleeve shirt with a red sweater-vest ontop of it all, and had shorts of a light green colour, and had shoes that went with his shoes. Like Cody, he was a former contestant of Total Drama fame, and was quite popular amongst the many fans it had. His hair also was close to his eyes in colour; dark brown, and while it was longer than say Cody or Logan's, it only went to at least the end or half-way point of his neck. Like the others he brought his suitcases (luggage) with him, and looked around once he stepped off. Needless to say, he was not surprised that much upon seeing he was once more going to be staying at a summer camp for a competition series.

"Greetings, Noah!", Blaineley said to the new third arrival to the island.

"Great", Noah sarcastically began, "Not only am I competiting on an island again, but I'm also competing on a show hosted by Her Real Name isn't Blaineley."

"Haha", Blaineley also said sarcastically, "Remember the One Million Bucks, Bookworm."

"Believe me, I do", Noah said back as he walked to where Cody and Logan were gathered together, "Though personally I'm starting to think the whole thing is just fabricated."

"Hey Noah!", Cody then said to the other boy with a smile, "Good to see you again, dude! How's it hanging?"

"Hey Cody", Noah said back to Cody, "And I think you know how it's", he then used air quotes, "Hanging".

"Don't worry!", Cody responded, "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Yeah", Noah remarked, "Sure it will."

"And here comes our fourth competitor!", Blaineley said to once more interrupt the currently arrived contestants' conversing, but with a reason, since the fourth male was in the process of arriving on the island.

The fourth boy to arrive on the island was a boy close to Noah's height but a little bit more muscular in build, but was still a bit scrawny despite that with brown hair, but his hair was styled in a way that it went forward in a quiff-like fashion except it was a bit more strighter and more forward-facing, and he wore a red and black striped long-sleeve turtle-neck sweater underneath a red T-Shirt with a flame design right on the front of the chest. On his feet were dark red tennis shoes, and his eyes were that of a light purple colour. His skin tone was also more similar to Cody, it wasn't as tan as Logan or Noah's.

"So, Brandon!", Blaineley greeted to the new arrival as he steeped off of his boat, "How was your trip here?"

"It was pretty boring to be honest", Brandon answered to her with a young british accent as he walked down the dock, "There was nothing good on the television.", he turned to his eyes and saw the group of three boys that arrived before him. He was pretty happy to see not only a good looking woman, but also three good looking boys his age as well. "Wow! This place sure is full of good looking people!"

"Heheh, thanks", Logan responded, liking the compliment, even though it was from another male.

"Thank you, Brandon", Blaineley also replied, feeling he was also talking about her aswell, "It means alot."

"I don't think he meant you, Mildred", Noah added in, once more making Blaineley frown back at him.

"Don't listen to Noah", Blaineley then said to Brandon, "My name is Blaineley, not Mildred."

"Haha, okay", Brandon said as he then walked away from Blaineley and towards the others, he had a smile on his face as he did so. Of course, while he was most likely admiring the good looking people he was talking about, he failed to notice a small broken piece of wood in-front of him, which of course soon caused him to trip over onto the floor of the dock, right infront of said good looking people.

"Woah, you okay dude?", Cody said in response to see Brandon fall. Despite how painful the fall looked, Brandon got right back up with a smile on his face once more, with no real signs he had been physically hurt or anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine!", Brandon said with a smile, looking back at Cody, "I'm fine, haha, happens to me all the time, really!"

"Well then", Noah began with his normal cynical tone, "Maybe you should get an eye exam of some kind."

"Haha, you're funny", Brandon said in response to Noah, "I already had an eye exam before I came here, actually."

"Heh", Noah replied, "Well, you should be fine then."

"I hope so!"

"Here comes competitor number five!", Blaineley announced once more as the fifth boy arrived on one of the many boats they seemed to have.

The fifth competitor to arrive on the island was a well built white boy with dark blue eyes and short orange (or red) hair. For his outfit he wore dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and a white sleeveless shirt. One of his most different from the other boys would be that he has freckles, at least three on his chest, three on his shoulders, and three on each check of his face. Since he wanted to make sure he looked a little tough as he arrived, he made sure to not smile or anything of the sort as he arrived. Then again, it wasn't like he knew any of the boys that had currently arrived anyway.

"Is this the same island that I was on last time?", the boy said, speaking of course of the fact he was one of the Total Drama contestants, specifically of the fourth and fifth seasons, "You guys couldn't think of any other new location?"

"No, Scott", Blaineley answered him with, "It's not, it's a different island completely, I mean, otherwise we'd have the giant toilet infront of this dock."

"I guess you're right.", Scott replied with a shrug, "Guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"Yes, you will actually!", Blaineley said with a smile as Scott walked over to where Brandon, Noah, Cody and Logan were all gathered and standing as a group. Of course, Scott knew none of these other boys at all, since none of them competed with or against him during the two seasons of Total Drama that he was involved in.

"So, you guys are my fellow competitors for this show?", Scott asked to the four boys that arrived before him.

"Pretty much yeah, dude", Logan answered to him, "Guess we're just gonna have to get used to one another, heheh."

"Yes, guess we will", Scott answered back, then noticing Cody, "So, are you the famous Cody that Sierra never shut the fuck up about back in All-Stars?"

"Yeah", Cody replied, suddenly becoming a bit upset, "Trust me though, I'm not her boyfriend! I was just her friend, after seeing how crazy she got in All-Stars, my parents..well my mom, convinced me to let her be sent to a mental hospital all the way in Vancouver, and I'm pretty sure she's not getting out there any time soon."

"Wow, so she's finally locked up?", Logan asked, surprised at hearing this, "That's a pretty high measure, man!"

"I know", Cody answered, "But in all honesty, she was pretty crazy."

"Which is exactly why she's locked up", Noah added in bluntly.

"Indeed", Scott answered, "She was annoying anyway, the world is a much better place with her trapped in that padded room."

"She was that purple haired chick, right?", Brandon asked in response, "She was pretty cute looking actually, but she was insane like you guys say."

"I think any cute factor was overshadowed by the crazyness", Scott then added in response to what Brandon said, "At least, if you ask me."

"Here comes boy number six!", Blaineley then announced, drawing camera attention to the next arriving contestant instead of the ones that had already arrived on the island.

The sixth contestant to arrve was a boy with black hair that had one end of it just slightly drooping over one eye, and it would bring you down to his green eyes that matched his green T-Shirt with a black hand symbol on it. Underneath that T-Shirt was a long-sleeve camoflauged shirt, or it was possible that was a part of this lighter green shirt, it couldn't really be told from just looking at him. Below his shirt were black pants, and below those were shoes that matched his shirts. He also had a cleft chin, but that by no means meant anyone would find him unattractive, as like Logan and Scott, he was taller than Brandon, Cody and Noah and was also of a more athletic build than the three. Essentially, he was someone any fan of the original Total Drama series was sure to know.

"Hey guys", the boy greeted, carrying on his back a guitar along with his basic backpack of basic luggage, "Glad to see some of you guys again."

"And we're all glad to see you again, Trent!", Blaineley said to Trent as he walked off of his boat, he was a little surprised to see her hosting the show instead of Chris, he didn't know if to be happy or upset about that.

"You're hosting this show?"

"Yep!", Blaineley answered, "Me and Chris picked from a hat, and I just happened to win."

"Oh, well, okay", Trent responded, still having an awkward expression on his face as he walked passed Blaineley towards the gathered Cody, Logan, Noah, Brandon and Scott. He was then happy again once he saw his close friend Cody was also on this show as well, alongside some others he knew from Total Drama. "Hey, Cody, long time No see!", Trent greeted as he and Cody shared a high-five with eachother, "So, how's it been going lately?"

"Pretty good", Cody responded, "It's pretty, pretty cool to be back in this type of thing actually, haha, I don't know how to feel about it."

"I think it's pretty good!", Brandon suddenly exclaimed, "I mean, we all get to meet new and interesting people!"

"Yes", Noah added, "Though just meeting them doesn't necessarily mean that you'll like them."

"True", Brandon replied, "But still!"

"So anyway", Logan then said, "You're Trent, right?"

"Yeah"

"Heh, I'm Logan", Logan then said as he shook hands with Trent, "I'm Cody's cousin."

"His younger cousin!", Cody then added in, making a face that was filled with self-pride.

"Only by a few months", Logan then answered with a smirk on his face, "We're still the same age now."

"Heh", Trent replied, "Well it's nice to meet you, Logan."

"Same here, dude."

"Oh No!", Cody suddenly exclaimed, looking right out at the next boat arriving, "You...you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?", a confused Trent asked, "What's wrong?", Logan and Brandon both shrugged in response to this.

"Great", Noah said as he crossed his arms, not happy at all just like Cody, "Just when I thought they didn't allow eels in competitions."

"Eeels?", Logan questioned, "But, only humans compete on this show, right?"

"Not what I mean!"

"Welcome our seventh competitor", Blaineley said with a slight pause just to build up tension, "The beautiful, handsome, Alejandro!", of course as soon she said that even Trent and Scott were now glaring with distrust as one of the most wicked competitors in Total Drama's history arrived on the island.

The seventh competitor, Alejandro, is someone who if your a fan of Total Drama you most likely don't need a description of. However, if you aren't then you should now that he is a well tanned male with a very well built body, with a small goatee on his chin and long dark brown hair, with dark green eyes. His most common outfit is a modern red shirt ontop of a normal white shirt, with grey jean pants and black boots. On his neck is usually a silver bull necklace, it is unknown why he keeps the necklace with him so much. His smile to many women and some men said charm, as even Brandon was busy staring at him alongside Blaineley, though he was in reality admiring everyone on the show. To Trent, Scott, Noah and especially Cody however this smile was just fake. They knew how he really was, and instantly saw him as a threat. Logan was either too curious about why his cousin and so many of the others seemed to hate him to bother admiring his devilish good looks, or was just trying to hide the fact he too like Brandon and Blaineley was admiring him.

"So Alejandro", Blaineley said in a somewhat lustful tone, "How does it feel, to be back in action since All-Stars?"

"It is good", Alejandro said, looking over at his new prey, "I will definitely make this show have lots of ratings and views, you will never regret picking me!"

"Oh trust me", Blaineley replied as she looked up and down Alejandro's body, "I know that already."

"What the hell is he doing back!?", Cody angrily exclaimed, interrupting Alejandro and Blaineley's brief talk, and making Alejandro frown and cock one eyebrow, "That asshole should be in prison for nearly murdering me! Not to mention you're just gonna practically let him win every episode just to keep him in the game and practically GIVE him the money!"

"He tried to kill you?", Logan asked, both curious and concerned now.

"Amigo, please", Alejandro then said to Cody, "That Shark incident was just part of the game, no hard feelings, right amigo?"

"No hard feelings my ass!", Cody then exclaimed.

"Yeah", Scott added, "You should just pack up and go home already, it would save us the trouble.", In response to that Cody, Noah and Trent all nodded silently. This instantly brought a face of worry on Alejandro's face, seeing that nobody trusted him. He was not expecting this at all, and he was the only contestant Blaineley let in on the fact that this competition was all males.

"Guys, come on!", Blaineley said in a pleading tone, "This is a new show, I think Alejandro deserves at least one chance without you boys trying to force him off! Besides, theres nothing you can do now, his boat's gone."

"I don't see why we can't do anything", Scott answered, "We can just feed him to Fang or the Sharks."

"Yeah!", Cody added, "Let's do that, it'd be fitting karma, wouldn't it, Al?"

"Do NOT call me that!", Alejandro said with a shiver, "Please."

"What's the matter Al?", Cody said, making Alejandro shiver and be disgusted even more, "It's just a name Al, just a name! I thought words couldn't hurt you, Al!"

"Cody, cuz, I think that's enough", Logan then said, grabbing Cody by the shoulders and easily preventing him from getting any closer to Alejandro, "Enough bothering the dude, okay?"

"Fine", Cody pouted, Logan letting him ago after feeling he wasn't going to straight up attack Alejandro, "But I garuntee he'll be one of the first to go."

"If not THE first". Noah added in, both of them still angrily glaring at Alejandro for his actions in Total Drama's World Tour season. Needless to say Alejandro kept his distance with an innocent smile, choosing to keep standing near Blaineley instead of closer to the other boys he would be competing with.

"While you two are talking about having definitely one of the most unfair eliminations ever, the eighth contestant is now arriving!", as Blaineley announced that, Alejandro became even more worried than he already was before. This was because of the relationship this contestant had with one of the many people Alejandro turned into his prey during season 3 of Total Drama.

The eighth contestant was a blonde boy with blue eyes and a cleft chin like Trent, but always wearing a cowboy hat and often having an open pink shirt that allowed his nice and well formed six-pack to be viewable to the world. He also wore sandals and jean shorts to the island as well, as did he Total Drama. Alejandro's worried of him being here too, because he was the boyfriend of one of the victims Alejandro had, and Alejandro knew that the two had not broken up, infact he heard they were now engaged. His girlfriend also hated him now too, which only intensified Alejandro's worry. All he could do for safety was hide behind the host Blaineley, and worry about the next boy to arrive, if it was someone who hated him or who he didn't know. This boy's personality showed in that as he arrived, he was dancing to party music happily and had a smile on his face, at least until he opened his eyes and saw Blaineley and Alejandro standing on the docks. As such he jumped down, and not even Blaineley seemed happy about him being there either.

"Well, Geoff made it", Blaineley said with a visible frown on her face, "It's something, I guess."

"Well, if isn't a match made in heaven", Geoff commented, "The Ugly Witch and the dude who's the first person I ever wanted to beat up. You two are perfect for eachother!"

"Heh", Blaineley replied, "Unfortunately we're not a couple, I'm not allowed to, he's competing alongside you."

"Heh", Geoff then said with a smile on his face, looking right at Alejandro, "I look forward to this then."

"I...I don't know about this", Alejandro then said with a whisper, staying near Blaineley as he saw Geoff join the others, with Scott, Trent, Cody and Noah all glaring at him along with Geoff, and they were not smiles of charm or admirition, they were glares of anger. Infact, only Brandon seemed to smile at him, but he also noticed that Brandon smiled at Noah, Cody, Trent, Scott, Geoff, Blaineley and pretty much everyone as well so he knew this wasn't much to go by for allies. Even then, there was no way he would get a chance to speak with Brandon at the moment anyway.

"Well, I do know one thing!", Blaineley then announced, "The ninth contestant has arrived!"

The ninth male to arrive on the island was a boy around Cody and Noah's size, and had tan skin but in a different tone than Noah as he was of asian descent, and not even from Canada. He also had hair that went up in a flame like fashion with natural black hair parts that matched his eyes on bottom and a layer of green right ontop of the flame-like do. He wore blue jean shorts with grey and blue shoes on bottom, with visible white socks. The key part of his outfit though was a modern red jacket, with a collar covering a bit of his neck along with the zipper, and the sleeves having a yellow cirle design on both of them. He also came in differently from the others too, as instead of simply jumping off of his boat, he skateboarded instead, using actually rather good skills to do so, managing to jump right off of the boat and do a small flip before landing on the docks, stopping right on place. Needless to say, everyone was quite impressed by this boy's talents, even Geoff who also skateboarded.

"Yo! Jake Long here, straight from the N.Y.C.!", Jake Long, the ninth boy to arrive, said to introduce himself.

"So you're actually an American? Neat", Blaineley answered back, "I think you're the first Non-Canadian on this show."

"Well y'all are lucky it's me!", Jake then added, "Cuz I'm the best you could possibly get!"

"Yeah yeah, just go over to the other boys."

"'Ight!", Jake said back, then turning to the boys he would be competing with for this show, "So wassup dudes?"

"Just waiting for everyone to show up, dude!", Geoff answered right back.

"That's cool, that's cool" Jake replied as he joined their little group, "So how long should we be waiting for?"

"Not much longer!", Blaineley answered right away, "Because our tenth contestant is coming right up!"

The tenth boy to show up on the island was a white boy about the same height as Cody, but had a different build to him, in that he like Brandon was more fit than him and Noah, but it mainly meant that he had some level of visible abs. Though granted, Cody was more physically active now, he still looked the same. The tenth contestant also had green eyes like Trent, but had a completely different face that was more on level of adorable than it was hot. The boy also had very dark brown hair with yellow high-lights showing on it, and wore a black cap on his head usually turned backwards, a biege hooded pull-over ontop of a purple shirt with a white equal sign on it, black pants and finally he wore purple tennis shoes with white stripes on the bottom sides of both shoes.

"Hi", the tenth contestant said softly, visibly nervous and basically being shy.

"Hi, Coby!", Blaineley greeted to him, "So, welcome to the island!"

"Yeah, heheh", Coby nervously replied, "Thanks...it's...okay to be here."

"Well good!", Blaineley said back, "Because yes, you have to stay here."

"Okay", Coby replied before then walking over to the other boys together. Once he got a look at the good looking boys that were around here he also got quite nervous. Alejandro also sighed of relief upon seeing him arrive, mainly because he saw Coby was weak and shy, and would likely be a good target for an alliance, so he hoped he could have at least one good ally out of the boys that were currently arriving.

"So...hi.", Trent said to the new arrival, who was standing right next to him. Coby in response blushed and didn't know how to respond at first, but not wanting to be rude or anything he knew it was best to respond.

"Hi", Coby replied, hoping his blush was not all that visible at all.

"The name's Trent.", Trent opened up with, him and Coby then shaking hands.

"I'm Coby", Coby said softly in response, "I...I saw you on T.v. back at home."

"Heheh", Trent lightly laughed, "Yeah, it's been a while since I was on a show like this."

"It's my first time, haha."

"I can kinda guess that."

"Hi Coby!", Brandon suddenly exclaimed into the conversation, "I'm Brandon! Nice to meet you!", Brandon himself couldn't help but think that Coby was absolutely adorable, just like he thought Cody, Logan and Noah were, and also hot like he thought of everyone including Blaineley. Coby smiled lightly in response to Brandon, and shook his hand.

"Hey Brandon", Coby replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"Heheh, I'm Cody, dude", Cody then also added into the conversation, "Me and you have similar names, don't we? Haha."

"Yeah", Coby replied with a slight laugh, "People call me your name alot too, haha."

"Oh do they?", Cody replied, "Well that's pretty cool."

"Yeah", Coby then said back, "I just ended up getting used to it eventually."

"I'm Logan", Logan then also added to the conversation too, "I'm this dude's cousin", he of course said while he put one arm over Cody's shoulder, the two smiling. Coby was getting nervous inside, but he was still making sure to be social and nice to everyone at the same time.

"That's cool", Coby said in response, "I have a cousin coming here with me too."

"Oh really?", Logan replied, "Who would that be?"

"He's coming right now, actually", Coby then was relieved, mainly because at least someone he knows from home was coming onto the island. That person was also, of course, the eleventh boy to arrive on the island.

The eleventh boy to arrive on the island was yet another that would be familar to most fans of the original Total Drama. He was a well built boy with a cream-coloured undershirt, with a black T-shirt with a white/cream coloured skull design right on the chest and a black wristband on his right wrist. He had blue jean shorts, red and white sneakers, carried a duffle bag with him, had a spiked collar around his neck, had teal eyes, always managed to be tough looking, and had two piercings on one ear, one on the other, and two around his left eye. He also, like Jake, had black and green hair. Though Duncan's black parts were less thicker/shorter, and the green part was styled in a also had a black soul patch right on his chin, too. As he jumped off of his boat, he looked with an almost angry glare at Alejandro, who became even more worried. Mainly because, he heard about Duncan and Coby's relation from where he was standing, and could easily assume that Duncan's death glare was a warning to him to 'stay away from him'.

"Welcome back to the show, Duncan!", Blaineley greeted, as if this was another season of Total Drama, which in actuality she told all of the competing boys that it was, "I'm sure the fans at home are very pleased to see you're in this!"

"Yeah", Duncan said in an unhappy tone, "Whatever...where the fuck is Chris at? Isn't he the normal host of this shit?"

"Yes, he is.", Blaineley answered, "But he's not hosting this one. As simple as that."

"Hmph", Duncan said with a shrug, "Whatever then.", the deliquent boy then walked on over to where Cody, Logan, Noah, Brandon, Scott, Trent, Geoff, Jake and Coby were all gathered. Scott and him shared some friendly nods to one another while he and Geoff did a brofist as Duncan stood right behind his smaller cousin, Coby. Trent himself was quite surprised that Coby and Duncan were related, he sure wouldn't have ever guessed, but he didn't comment about it. Mainly because he didn't wish to bother offending Duncan or anything. Instead he just looked away from the punk and kept to himself. Cody and Noah did the same, since they too didn't mind. Brandon however, behing behind Duncan, was probably busy looking at the view he was getting and enjoying it.

"So", Cody said to Coby, "You're Duncan's cousin?"

"Yeah, he is.", Duncan bluntly answered, "Trust me, he is."

"Heheh", Coby replied, "He's a year older than me, so I'm his little cousin.", Coby explained, visibly nervous and hoping Duncan wasn't about to beat anyone up or anything, "I know you two aren't the best of friends", he then turned right to Duncan, "But please don't beat anyone up, you might end up getting arrested."

"Fine", Duncan said with a sigh, "But trust me, if anyone", he then turned his gaze specifically to Alejandro, "Tries to get there evil little hands on you, they'll be gone."

"Fine", Coby answered, even though he knew full well Duncan was unlikely going to listen to him at all, "But no innocent people...please."

"Okay, okay", Duncan rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Alright!", Blaineley suddenly announced, abruptly ending the conversing once more for the moment being, "The twelfth contestant has finally arrived!"

The twelfth contestant is once again a former competitor of the Total Drama series. He was one many fans enjoyed, and would identify instantly upon seeing him. He was a tan boy like Noah, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, and he wore blue pants with a lighter blue T-shirt with white ends on both sleeves. His shoes had brown ends to one end and white fronts. He also had a gap in the middle of his top teeth like Cody, and while one of the tallest boys so far, he was also quite skinny, similar to the smaller boys actually. Even then, he still had visible abs and muscles if he would take off his shirt.

"Mike!", Blaineley greeted, "Glad you could make it!"

"Um, yeah, hey!", Mike said a bit nervously, "Glad to be back...I guess."

"Oh you're not back", Blaineley then said, "This is actually a different island than before."

"Oh, it is?"

"Yep."

"So, okay then.", Mike then walked over to the other boys, seeing that he only really knew Duncan, Scott and Alejandro he felt the need to introduce himself to the others, "Hey guys...I'm Mike...heheh."

"Sup?", Jake said back in response, "Jake Long."

"Cool"

"So Mike", Scott started, with a smirk on his face, "How's it been going with your girlfriend, Zoey? I heard from someone you two were having, issues."

"Oh yeah", Mike replied, looking a bit sad but still trying to put off a smile, "Well, it turns out my dad and her mom ended up just like us pretty much, and because of that their relationship kinda happened the same way...so...they ended up marrying...my mom wasn't happy let's just say that."

"So you two are siblings now?", Duncan remarked, possibly trying to make a hillbilly joke, but he didn't follow through on it, possibly because he thought it was going a bit too far even for his standards.

"Yeah", Mike said with a sad face, "She's my Step-Sister now, but, hey, we still get to be close to eachother at least! We just, can't go out, cuz...it'd be awkward."

"Is it me, Blaineley, or has all of the drama gone on off-screen?", Alejandro whispered into Blaineley's ear as he was still standing by her instead of with the others, "Are you sure you chose the right time to have this show?"

"Just wait!", Blaineley whispered back, "We're in the introduction episode right now, so naturally things are going to be a little boring! Don't worry, once competition starts, with you on this show, we'll get some ratings!", Blaineley then looked out to the lake around the island and saw the thirteenth boat arriving, and was smiling once more as this was one more competitor arriving, which meant it was nearing time to start the actual competition.

The Thirteenth competitor was a boy that was one of Mike and Scott's fellow competitors during their first time competing, and as such is one that viewers of Total Drama would also know. As would be the rest of the boys arriving too. He was a boy with very short and well shaved black hair, a military-green coloured shirt, grey pants, black boots with visible white socks and black eyes to match his boots. Once he stepped off of his boat, he gave a smile and salute to Blaineley, as she was going to basically be his leader for the next couple weeks.

"Brick reporting for duty, ma'am!", Brick, the 13th to arrive, said as he gave Blaineley a salute.

"Welcome to the island, cadet", Blaineley said as Brick marched over to the other boys, assuming his position just like a true soldier boy would do. As she looked on and smirked at the gathering boys, the fourteenth contestant had already arrived, much to her surprise, as he was on the inside of the same boat and came out shortly after Brick did. Once she heard his footsteps on the dock she turned to see who this arrival was, and she was very pleased with it too. "And welcome...Justin.", she said with a smile and a flirtatious look to her face as she layed eyes upon the next contestant to arrive.

Justin, the fourteenth contestant to arrive, was a beautiful boy very similar to Alejandro. He came from Hawaii of the US, and as such was a beautifuly tanned American rather than a Canadian, with abs just like Alejandro too, though no goatee/soul patch. Alejandro raised one eyebrow at Justin's similarities to him, but Justin had alot of differences too. For one, he wore adark green shirt with blue jeans and sandals. Also, Justin's necklace was shaped more like an infinity symbol than a bull, and was made of fabric instead. He also had absolutely gorgeous eyes, that were basically the main thing people would think looked better than Alejandro on him.

"Oh Justin", Blaineley said with a lustful tone of her voice, "You might not be as hot as Alejandro, but you still have a place in my heart!"

"Thanks", Justin said, looking up proudly, "Wait...what?"

"Just go with the others", Alejandro then bluntly said to Justin, who was still surprised at what Blaineley had just said as he silently went over to where the thirteeen previous arrivals were all standing.

"Okay, this is taking way too long", Blaineley suddenly mumbled as she talked into an ear piece she had to speak to the producers with, "Have all of the newcomers arrived or do we still got more? Okay, so they're all here, everyone else left has already been on at least one show if not Total Drama? Okay, good, bring in the chopper then."

"The chopper?", Mike asked, since he and the others had overheard her, "What's that for?"

"Look", Blaineley replied, "This is a two-parter episode yes, but I'd like to keep the first part as the introduction part so we can have the challenge part next, okay? Okay.", shortly after Blaineley said those words, the sound of a nearing helicopter could be heard from the distance, though obviously it was getting closer and closer every second. All of the already arrived contestants looked up to the sky as it arrived, once it stopped right above the dock where nobody was seated, the door of it opened up so that it could drop out the contestants it somehow found the time to gather up.

The first that the helicopter dropped, the fifteenth to arrive, was a a boy with African-Canadian skin and a very athletic physique. He had highly shaven dark hair on the top of his hair, dark eyes matching his skin, dark shorts, and his shirt was a blue jersey with yellow details and the number '1' on the back and front chest. Since Blaineley wasn't going to bother introducing him so she could save up time, you should know that his name is Lightning. The second that it dropped, the sixteenth to arrive, was a boy with the same race/skin colour, but was of the completely opposite build of body, and wore short yellow shorts, a red sweatshirt and glasses on his face. His name was Cameron, and he had a similar hairstyle to Lightning aswell. The seventeenth to arrive and the third the helicopter dropped down was a red-headed (technically orange) boy that was tall yet very scrawny. Ontop of a pale red long-sleeve shirt he wore a blue shirt with a hamburger logo on it, and had green pants and shoes that matched his blue shirt, and on his eyes he wore glasses, and like Scott he had visible freckles on his face. He also had small amounts of facial hair on the lower chin, as well. His name was Harold, and he was a white Canadian boy. As Harold, Lightning and Cameron were now piled ontop of eachother, you might think that was it for the cast. However, there was more. The fourth boy the helicopter released from inside of it, also the eighteenth to arrive, was a brunette boy that usually wore a red tracksuit, white sneakers, and a red hairband. He had brown eyes, and was whie & Canadian. Alejandro was happy to see this boy, named Tyler, as he was Alejandro's only true ally that arrived. Or at least, mostly ally. Tyler had jumped out of the helicopter on his own accord, only he didn't estimate how big the fall would be, so as such he had quite the painful landing once he hit Lightning's muscle and Cameron & Harold's scrawny bodies. Almost immediately following Tyler came the nineteenth boy to arrive on the island, being pushed off the helicopter by a very tough looking intern that looked like neither a man or a woman. He was practically the biggest, muscle-wise, boy of the island thus far, and like Lightning and Cameron seemed to be of black ancestry, though rather than african he was of jamacian descent. He wore a white cap over short, shaven, dark hair, had black beady eyes, a green shirt with an orange 'D' on it, had light grey-ish shorts, and wore sandals. His name was DJ, and like many of the others he was a fan-favourite to many Total Drama viewers.

"So, in order, Lightning, Cameron, Harold, Tyler and DJ!", Blaineley said with a smile as all of these five boys were now piled on top of eachother, many of them in minor but visible pain from their fall, but it was mostly just a temporary sore feeling. Though Cameron appeared to be a little twisted up, "Welcome to the show!"

"I...I think my ankle is broken!", Cameron complained.

"I'm surprised we're not dead!", Harold suddenly said, "That fall was at least 50 or 60 feet, we should be much more severely injured-"

"Harold!", Blaineley interrupted, "Please, the viewers are here to be entertained, not bored to death by facts! Now, will someone please tell me where the last contestant is? We should have twenty, we're one boy short!"

"You might wanna look out, lady", Tyler said as he pointed up. Blaineley did so, and her and Alejandro were soon horrified at what they saw. It was the twentyth and final contestant of the show. He was a blonde boy with black eyes, with a white shirt that had a blue maple leaf logo on it, and underneath that he had green shorts and blue & white sneakers. He was screaming loudly as he fell towards the dock, and one of his key features was that he was the most obese of all the contestants to arrive. His name was Owen, and it was amazing that any clothes fit him, actually. As he was falling like a cannon-ball towards the docks, Blaineley and Alejandro both made sure to run out of the way, and once Lightning, Harold, Cameron and Tyler saw this they tried to do so too. In their panic, Lightning tossed Cameron right back to where Owen was falling, making Cameron scream in terror as soon Owen crashed right onto him, breaking a hole straight into the dock of the island. Afterwards, Blaineley, Logan, Alejandro, Cody, Trent, Justin, Geoff, Mike and Brick looked down the hole created by Owen's massive landing, just to see if anyone had made it.

"Well", Blaineley said as she stood back up straight and stopped looking down the hole in the dock, "After they are back up and ready, let's head to the campfire pit so we can discuss about the rest of the show!"

"Wait a minute!", Cody suddenly exclaimed, "We're all of the contestants?"

"Yes, you are."

"Wait up!", Tyler suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "That would mean...no chicks?! No babes?! No Lindsay?!"

"Yes, Yes and Yes", Blaineley replied, which worried Tyler highly. The others weren't smiling, but it was impossible to really tell if they were actually upset or not. "This is an all boys show, no girls are going to be on this island except for me!"

"Yeah", Geoff scoffed, "As if you count as a girl."

"You're right!", Blaineley exclaimed, much to everyone's shock and gasp, "I'm a woman.", it was then that all of them were back to normal, realizing Blaineley was just saying that. Geoff however snickered a bit at that.

"If you say so."

"Let's just all get to the campfire pit already!" an offended Blaineley replied, "We really need to finish this already!", sometime after those words were said all of the boys were gathered in-front of Blaineley to listen to her explain what the show was going to be like. Alejandro was the only one separated from the others, standing off to the site, the closest one to him being Tyler. This was mostly due to the angry glares the other boys were giving him, telling him it was a bad idea to sit near even the newcomers. Either way, even he listened to Blaineley as she explained this new show, "Alright boys, so here's the deal, for now I speak, you listen, got it?", once she saw everyone was silent, she continued, "This show is basically going to be just like Total Drama, but with a few twists of my own idea. For one, no female competitors. Secondly, there are no teams either!", in response to hearing that, Owen, Geoff and Tyler were visibly happy to hear that, "So basically, all of you are going to be already in merge conditions, HOWEVER", they all then frowned a bit, "For most of the challenges, there will be temporary pair-ups and team-ups I will pick each episode, at least until the final few contestants are so. Anyway, like Total Drama, the outhouse toilet is used for confessional purposes, but we also will have some other conffessionals, for one there is a tree somewhere, this campfire pit when it's empty, and also a confessional room in the cabins! Now, any questions before we set up the first challenge teams?"

"Yeah", Logan asked, "What about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Oooh!", Brandon asked, smiling at the thought, "I hope I get to sleep with someone good!"

"Funny you should ask", Blaineley asked, "Even though there is no teams, I guess I will still assign you boys to cabins. Okay, Alejandro, Brick, Cody, Jake, Coby, Noah, Tyler, Trent, Brandon and Geoff you guys are in the east cabin.", in response to hearing that, Duncan was visibly angry at Coby and Alejandro sleeping in the same building, though Geoff was visibly happy, in a sinister way, looking over at Alejandro. Alejandro was relieved Tyler was with him at least, but was concerned about Geoff's prescense. He was also releived Duncan wasn't going to be with him. As for Cody, he didn't feel like he was much a threat, especially without his more athletic cousin Logan with him.

"Logan, Mike, Duncan, Owen, DJ, Justin, Lightning, Scott, Harold and Cameron you boys have the west cabin!"

"Great", Duncan replied, "This is going to stink", he then looked over at Duncan, "Literally."

"Aw come on, Duncan!", Owen said optimisitically, "This'll be a fun time! All dues, all the time! I'm gonna love it! Especially...Justin!"

"Sha-yeah!", Lightning exclaimed, "Lightning says west will kick east's sha-ass!"

"Uhhh", Justin nervously remarked, "Yeah...it will be good Owen...hahah."

"At least I got some cool people in my cabin", Trent replied, looking over to Cody, Coby, Noah and Jake. Mainly Cody and Coby of course. Both of them smiled back at him, Coby having a slight blush on his face as he did so. Trent smiled back, too. Though it was hard to tell which boy, if any, he was focusing on.

"Alright!", Blaineley exclaimed, "Time for the first challenge! I know this is moving quickly, but introducting all of you boys took a surprisingly long amount of time, so we have to speed things up a bit! Now, the first challenge of this episode will involve you boys all being put into ten teams of two, which of course will be based on the cabin you boys are all staying in! ANYWHO, the teams from the east are Noah with Brandon, Cody with Jake, Trent with Geoff, Brick with Tyler, and Coby with Alejandro!", upon hearing that last part, Alejandro smiled a wicked smile, having been paired up with a newcomer rather than veteran. Coby was visibly worried, knowing from seeing the show what Alejandro was known for, while his cousin Duncan was absolutely enraged on the inside, and his face showed it on the outside.

[CONFESSIONAL]

Duncan - "That's it. Al, he's fucking toast now. I can only put up with so much from him, and if he thinks he's gonna manipulate my little cousin off, he's got another thing coming!", Duncan even took out his switchblade knife as he finished that part, still keeping an angry look to his face.

[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"For the western boys, your pair-ups are Lightning with Justin, Duncan with Harold, DJ with Cameron, Scott and Owen and Mike with Logan!", Blaineley announced. Lightning and Justin both cocked eyebrows and looked at one another with unsure frowns on their faces, while Harold shared Duncan's angry look, though now Duncan was a bit happy, as he at least had something to take his fustration about Alejandro out on. Scott frowned at Owen's optimistic smile and grabbing him into a hug, the red-head trying to desperately break free from said bear-hug, while DJ and Cameron seemed to be quite happy with being paired up, since DJ saw Cameron as anything but threatening and Cameron saw DJ as a pretty decent person as well. Mike and Logan also wanted to appear happy to be paired together, as well.

"So, Logan, looks like we're a team for the next episode!", Mike said with a smile on his face, wanting to appear friendly and hoping he was succeeding.

"Yeah, Mike", Logan replied back, "Guess we are."

"Of all the people I get stuck with!", Harold said to his team-mate Duncan, "It has to be you."

"You're just lucky I have other things to worry about than you", Duncan answered, "Dweeb."

"Idiot."

"This is so great!", Brandon exclaimed, happily smiling, "I did get someone cool! So, Blaineley, what's our first challenge?"

"Oh yeah, that", Blaineley answered back, "Unfortunately, for this part of the episode that is all the time we have, so while you boys get ready for said challenge I will sign off this part! That's right viewers, if you want to find out how all of these team-ups work out, who will be the first to face hard-ships, and who will eventually win the one million dollar prize, stay tuned for Part 2!"  



	2. All Boys All the Time - Part 2

The second part of the first episode of Total Male Island instantly opened up without any recap at all from Blaineley, instead it instantly started off with Blaineley standing infront of all the boys as they were all gathered in their swimmingsuits; Duncan in just his normal shorts or a pair that looked like them, Geoff in much the same type of deal even with his cowboy hat, Tyler with red swimming trunks and no shirt on but still keeping his headband, Mike in orange shorts and a white sleeve-less shirt over his body, Owen in green trunks and green floaties, Cody in swimming trunks of cream colour and a green-red-blue like design on the sides, Trent in simple orange trunks, Coby in a black and yellow speedo, Alejandro in a red speedo, Jake in simple orange trunks, Logan in a black coloured wet suit that showed his physique good and had blue details to it, Harold pale in green trunks, Brick remaining in a set of trunks with a military colour to them, Noah in trunks with red and blue colours for the most part, Brandon in red trunks with a flame detail to them, Scott in a set of orange and red trunks, DJ also wearing what seemed to be his normal shorts along with an orange life jacket, Justin seemed to just be shirtless and with shorts, and Cameron in very simple trunks with floaties and a life jacket on him. Blaineley stood before all of them in her normal clothes, visibly admiring the views of Justin and Alejandro before remembering she had to explain the first challenge.

"Okay!", Blaineley said after having to shake her head a bit, "Now, with all of you paired up and ready for the first challenege, I guess should now explain it! Over there, is our Island's cliff!", she then gestured over to a large plateu/cliff, that had a slanted piece of land to allow those to run up to the top. It was possibly 1000 feet tall, "Like Wawanakwa, it is over 1000 feet tall and will take part in your first challenege!"

"Again", Noah started up, "Are you sure this isn't the same Island from the first Total Drama season?"

"I'm more worried about the lack of girls, dude.", Tyler suddenly added in.

"No, it's not the same Island!", Blaineley answered right back, ignoring Tyler but not Noah, "If you spend time in the forest, you will see that our Island has really no grass at all, instead, all of the forest on this island is conifer forest, meaning only pine trees, cycads, evergreen trees and on the ground we only have fern or fern-like plants!"

"Is that the only difference?"

"No!", Blaineley replied, "You'll see! Anyway, as you might already assume from what I just said, this challenege does have something to do with the cliff! Similar to the first Total Drama challenge, but in reverse! Instead of jumping off of the cliff, you boys will be climbing the cliff! After that, you will have to race down to the woods to dissamble a hot tub, then bring the parts over to camp and put it back together again! The winning pair gets both immunity from elimination tonight, and also to keep the hot tub!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I will definitely need to win this challenge. With everyone except Tyler and somewhat the newcomers hating me and already knowing my intentions, I have no choice but to win every episode if I want to make it to the end. Luckily, I did happen to get paired with one of the newcomers."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Alejandro's confessional, it was then that Blaineley held up a black and white checkered flag as if to begin announcing the first challenge was beginning. As she got ready to announce it though, one of the other contestants, Scott specifically, had a question to ask.

"Excuse me", he began, "But will there be Sharks involved in this challenge?"

"Oh yeah", Blaineley replied, "There will", Blaineley then pointed to a section of water with Sharks in it. One Shark in particular got up from the water and waved to the contestants, it was a light blue shark with human-oid eyes, hands and feet rather than fins, and one tooth that stook out when it's mouth was closed. It's name was of course, Fang. Fang was very familiar with Scott, along with the other veterans, who all gasped at his return.

"Are you SURE this isn't the same island?"

"Positive!", Blaineley replied, "Fang just came here and wanted to be on, I think it was something to do with you being on here, actually."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "Great, of all the things to return from the previous show I was on, Fang happens to be a part of this. I hope this is worth it, Courtney."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Alright!", Blaineley then announced, "Basically, just go over and swim to the cliff, and remember to stay with your partner?"

"Swim!?", Coby suddenly said in a scared tone of voice, holding his hand up and looking visibly frightened, "Um, I have a problem...I don't know how to swim."

"That's alright", Alejandro said with a smile on his face, "I'll carry you on my back to the cliff, I'm big enough to do so."

"Oh no you're not!", Duncan exclaimed, "I think Coby should just sit out the challenge", he then said to Blaineley, trying his hardest to keep Coby away from Alejandro at all times, "I think he's better that way."

"But then he won't be participating in the challenge."

"But then he won't be with you!"

"Um, how about you guys just let Coby decide on his own?", Cody then added in, then turning to Coby, "What do you wanna do?"

"Um", Coby said with great hesitation. He looked at both his cousin Duncan and Alejandro, Alejandro who was smiling and Duncan who looked highly determined to put a stop to any plan Alejandro had with his cousin. In the end Coby made a rather shocking decision on his own, which he had to close his eyes to make because of him having extreme trouble with deciding anything, "I guess I'll just have Alejandro carry me."

"Good choice", Blaineley said with a lustful smile. It was likely she was imagining herself in Alejandro's role. Duncan on the other hand, crossed his arms and became extremely angry. Not at Coby or his choice, but at the smugly smirking Alejandro. That said latin soon took Coby into his arms and propped up ontop of his back. Coby hugged onto Alejandro's neck lightly, but was visibly nervous at this. Alejandro was smirking, and Duncan just looked on in pure anger. Blaineley just wanted to begin the challenge now and stop waiting, "Alright, NOW let's begin the challenge, in three, two, one, GO!", she then waved the flag up and then down, beginning the challenge officially.

When Blaineley started the challenge, all of the boys instantly jumped straight into the water. Luckily for Cameron, DJ was also dragging him along as well, making him feel at least somewhat protected. Coby was carried by Alejandro, and as such was mostly above the water with Alejandro easily holding Coby's light weight while swimming as he normally would. Duncan meanwhile turned to Harold, wanting to release his anger about Alejandro on him instead. He did this by repeatedly dunking Harold's head under the water while also forcing Harold along.

"Idiot!", Harold said, he said this every time he was back on the surface after being dunked. Jake, Coby, Geoff, Brick, Justin, Lightning and everyone else seemed to be doing good for the swimming part, that is except for DJ and Cameron. Due to the massive flood of other boys, they were at the very edge of the shark zone, only separated by a line of buoys, which meant that when Fang went up to the surface and smiled at them, they both screamed in terror.

"SHARK!", DJ screamed in horror at the sight of Fang, "WITH HANDS AND FEET!"

"GO BACK!", Cameron screamed as well, "HE'LL EAT US!"

"RIGHT ON THAT!", DJ replied, swimming right back to where the challenge started, just as all of the other boys were just reaching the cliff too. Once they hit land, Blaineley looked at them with a blank look and hands on her hips.

"That wasn't even two minutes!", she told them, "And you two are already out of the challenge?"

"But that shark was about to eat us!", DJ exclaimed, still shaking with fear.

"You were still in the safe zone, retards!"

"Oh", both DJ and Cameron said in unison with eachother. Blaineley in response just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back onto the other boys. Scott and Owen were the first two to start climbing up the cliff, but at the same time they were the slowest climbing team. This was of course because of Owen, and Scott's inability to get to the side of him, thus being stuck behind him instead.

"Owen?", Scott asked to the larger boy, "Would you mind, oh I don't know, climbing faster?"

"Sorry!", Owen replied, "I'm still a little scared of heights, and I heard that if I slowly build up my height gain, it will help me limit my scaredness!"

"Well there's a difference between limiting your scaredness", Scott began, "and costing us the challenge, so please, try to go a little bit faster at least."

"Okay, I'll try.", Owen replied as he gained a little bit of elevation. As he did that, his rear released a fart right in Scot's face. Needless to say, Scott wasn't happy at all, and looked away to cough in response to it. "Hahah, sorry Scott...I ate a whole bucket of beans before I came here, haha!"

"Great", Scott said sarcastically as Owen farted once more, "Just, great."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Scott - "I think I know who I want off this island first."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Scott's confessional, Jake and Cody were being focused on instead. They were a little bit higher up than Scott and Owen were, but had a little issue when Cody nearly tripped on a loose part of the mountain. Luckily for him, Jake saw this and quickly caught Cody's hand behind before he could fall down to the shark infested waters below.

"Gotcha, dude!", Jake said once he caught Cody, "Be careful!"

"Thanks!", Cody replied as Jake pulled him back to being steady on the mountain, "Nice save, man."

"No problem", Jake replied, "We're a team, after all, and teams gotta work together."

"You got that right!", as Jake and Cody continued climing, Alejandro, had Coby still on his back since he could sense Coby was getting scared by the heights like Owen was, saw that they were ahead of him and his partner. As such, he knew he had to stop them somehow. As such, he used his good gymnastic skills to get close to them, but underneath Cody, and looking back at Fang swimming down below, he thought of just the trick to send both Cody and Jake falling into the Fang-filled waters and into failing the challenge.

"Coby", Alejandro said, "You might want to hold on tight."

"What?", Coby responded, not knowing what Alejandro was about to do, "Why?", he then looked up and saw Alejandro as he grabbed onto Cody's ankle and tried to pull him off of the cliff while he was still latching onto Jake's hand.

"Al!", Cody replied as he felt Alejandro's tough muscle pulling him down, but luckily Jake was strong enough to hold onto the mountain and prevent Alejandro from noticing this. Cody was amazed by this strength, he sure didn't look that strong, but he wasn't complaining. "What the hell are you doing?"

"All is far in love and War", Alejandro said with an evil look to his face.

"Dude!", Jake exclaimed, "This isn't cool, yo!"

"Whatever", Alejandro remarked, "I don't care!"

"Alejandro stop it!", Coby exclaimed after he looked down and saw Fang swimming in the water, he instantly put two hands over Alejandro's eyes to stop him from harming Cody and/or Jake. "I don't want to see anyone die!", Alejandro was instantly distracted by this, and Cody and Jake both smiled at what Coby had just done for them as they quickly climbed up the cliff as Alejandro was distracted completely. He managed to keep his footing and pull Coby's hands off of him though, but was highly annoyed once he saw defeating Cody and Jake was now out of his reach.

"Coby!", Alejandro said in annoyed tone before calming down within a matter of seconds, "W-why did you do that?"

"Because!", Coby replied in a shocked tone of voice, "I...I don't wanna see those guys hurt or killed!"

"But, amigo, it is a competition!"

"Still, you shouldn't have to kill people!"

"Fine, I guess you are right", Alejandro said in a voice that was actually completely lying out of his ass, "I must admit, you did a very good job in stopping me, I personally think we could make a very good team in later episodes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean", Alejandro explained, "That we could form an alliance."

"An Alliance?"

"Yes", Alejandro replied, "We work together to help eachother win the game, I hope that sounds good, because you will always have my protection if you go with it."

"Oh", Coby responded, thinking about every single possibility of what Alejandro was offering him and how it could possibly end up by the end of the competition, "Well, um, I'll think about it."

"Well", Alejandro said in a slightly dissappointed tone of voice, "I hope you decide soon enough."

"I'll try."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Coby - "Since I'm Gay, I actually don't mind this being all Guys, and I'm glad nobody is making fun of me on here. But, I'm kinda put off by Alejandro. I mean, I can see why others thing he's hot, but I don't know...he's just...not as hot in my eyes...I don't know, maybe his hair is a bit too long for my taste I don't know...or maybe it's because he's straight, haha. I don't like thinking straight guys are hot, it's just, what's the point? Ya know? It's so unfair how many good looking guys have to be straight.", Coby then pauses a bit, "Either way, I still can't decide if I should take his alliance or not, I mean...anything could happen! What if, he backstabs me? But, what if he will help me? I...I can't decide!"

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After Coby's confessional, focus shifted over to Logan and Mike instead. The two were moderately close to the top of the cliff, and were doing pretty good in the teamwork department as well. They also seemed to like eachother's company as well, as they were talking about eachother while they were climbing.

"So, Logan", Mike began, "You were on your school's swim team?"

"Yeah", Logan answered with a smile, "And the Football team and Basketball team too."

"That's cool", Mike replied, "I tried out for basketball once, but, never made the team."

"Oh, that sucks", Logan answered, "I think you could do it pretty well, you're tall enough that's for sure!"

"Heheh, thanks", Mike responded, "I guess I could've tried again, but ya know, didn't think much about it."

"Why not?"

"Well", Mike answered, "I dunno, I just didn't think I could've made it, ya know?"

"Ah, I see", Logan replied, "Well, maybe you just need practice, haha. That's what I had to do before I made it. You know what they say, practice makes perfect!"

"Haha, yeah, I know!", Mike replied, "I sometimes play basketball when I'm home, I'd say I'm pretty good at it."

"I bet you can't beat me!"

"Oh, you really wanna make that bet?"

"Sure." Logan said with a kind smile on his face, "When we can, I say we should do it."

"Okay.", Mike said while returning that same kind of smile.

"So is this a plan?"

"Sure, yes, I guess."

"Heh, sweet."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Logan - "Mike's pretty cool. Kinda like me actually, except, I sense he's not as confident in himself."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Mike - "Logan's a cool guy. It was nice being paired with him, he's not sneaky like Scott or evil like Alejandro...or...Mal...oh god, I hope I can keep all of them under control!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, focus shifted right over to Lightning and Justin instead. They were at the very bottom of the cliff unlike all of the other teams, and they were visibly angry with eachother, also unlike most of the others.

"Lightning says I'm the Sha-hotter one!", Lightning said as part of an argument with Justin.

"No", Justin said right back, "As much as Total Drama ruined me, this new show gives me a new chance, so I will say that I am the hotter one than you."

"Hell nah!", Lightning argued back, "Lightning's hotter, sha-pow!"

"No, Justin is!"

"Lightning!"

"Justin!"

"Sha-Lightning!"

"Sha-Justin!", the two then continued repeating this type of arguing even as Trent and Geoff finally managed to reach the cliff, looking down right at them and smiling at eachother smugly. They couldn't believe the two were more focused on arguing than they were winning, but still didn't try to help them out, since they wanted to win too.

"Wow, guess some people just can't get along.", Geoff commented to Trent with a smirk on his face.

"Guess so", Trent replied, the two then climbing up the cliff, passing both Justin and Lightning by quite quickly and easily. During all of this, and also high above, Tyler and Brick were almost to the top. Tyler had done so well primarily due to Brick's cheering him on like a soldier team-mate would do. However, with Tyler, it would be hard to know for sure how much longer Tyler would actually get in the challenge.

"That's how you do it, Soldier!", Brick cheered on, "We're almost to the top, meaning we're almost about to move on!"

"Doing this for Lindsay!", Tyler said as he and Brick both climbed upwards for the top of the cliff, "Gotta win this for my girl!"

"That's how to think!", Brick replied, "Just keep thinking of what you're fighting for!"

"Now just...a little..bit...more!", Tyler then grabbed the very tip of the ledge. However, he failed notice that he lost one footing, and due to untied shoelaces getting in his way, he noticed he was falling backwards, "Wha? Nooo!", he screamed as he instantly found himself falling from the near top all the way down to the waters below. Brick saw this, and being a loyal team-mate, he had to jump down and save Tyler.

"Never leave a man behind!", Brick proclaimed as he dived right after Tyler. This soon led to, surprisingly, Scott and Owen being the ones to reach the top first. Mainly due to the many distractions the other teams were facing. As such, the still caughing and highly annoyed Scott was relieved, finally hoping he could get away from the rear end of Owen for once during this day.

"Way to go, Owen!", Scott said to the bigger and also fatter boy, "Now, just don't look down, and let's get to the top already!"

"Okay, yes!", Owen said as he was still shaking with fear, "Don't...look...down", he then did actually what Scott had just hold him not to do, which caused him to grow extremely scared and scream in terror. Due to this, he fell right on Scott, which in turn caused them both to fall right into water, meaning they both had failed the challenge along with DJ, Cameron, Brick and Tyler. It also meant something else, that another team was going to be reaching the top first. Not only did it mean that, but on there way down, they knocked out Trent and Geoff too just as the other boys were helping eachother up to the half-way mark. Coby looked at this moment with a concerned look to his face, hoping Trent wasn't too badly injured. Speaking of Coby, it was he and Alejandro that became the first pairing to make it up to the top of the cliff.

"Look, Coby!", Alejandro said with a smile on his face, "We have made it to the top!"

"Oh...Good..heheh", Coby responded, still trying to look down to make sure Trent wasn't badly injured. Or really anyone for that matter, actually. Alejandro could see this, and not wanting Coby to pay too much attention to Trent, he quickly took Cody off of his back and instead had him laying over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, Coby", Alejandro said in an assuring tone of voice, "They'll be fine!", Alejandro then instantly began dashing away down the fern-covered top of the cliff, just as Duncan and Harold reached the top, Duncan getting a look at how Alejandro was now carrying Coby. Seeing his little cousin in the arms of the Arch Villain angered him enough, and now this angered him even more. As they get up to the top and begin walking, so do the others such as Cody & Jake and Logan & Mike. While the two begin running, Harold can easily see that Duncan is more pissed off than usual.

"You know I hate Alejandro too, right?", Harold said to Duncan, "I'm willing to help you, you know."

"Yeah?", Duncan angrily remarked, "And how the fuck would you do that, dweeb?"

"Well for one thing", Harold explained, "I think I can make up a plan so that Alejandro fails the challenge."

"How would that help?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, since the number of people against Alejandro outnumbers those that aren't, all Alejandro has to do is fail one single challenge and he will most likely be the one going home at the end of the episode."

"Good idea", Duncan replied, "But how do we make him fail?"

"Just follow me!", Harold then ran ahead of Duncan, which Duncan shrugged and with a blank expression followed him into the conifer forest of the island. "I think what we have to do is sabotage his plans with Coby, and also maybe his hot tub, so that he can't put it together properly. That way, he can't win the challenge. We also should stay close to him and Coby at all times, too."

"Sounds easy enough, I'm in."

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "I may not like Harold, like, at all, but I have to admit, he came up with a pretty okay plan for taking Alejandro down from his throne."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Alejandro, Coby, Harold, Duncan, Jake, Cody, Logan and Mike were now on the second part of the challenge, Brandon and Noah were still technically on the cliff. Brandon himself was too busy looking down on the bottom at Justin and Lightning and also trying to look at the groups on top to even move from where he is staying. This had annoyed Noah heavily, as Noah wanted to win the challenge, only since Alejandro is involved though.

"Brandon!", Noah exclaimed, annoyed with the other boy, "We have to climb up to win, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know!", Brandon replied, "But, everyone looks so good!"

"Ugh", Noah groaned and rolled his eyes, "We still have to keep climbing."

"Well...can I look at everyone while we do that?"

"Yes, just move!", it was after saying those words that Noah found himself scraping his knee on the rock, he hissed in pain, grabbing Brandon's attention. Brandon luckily caught Noah just as he was about to fall, and easily pulled up onto his back.

"You're hurt!", Brandon said in response to what he just saw, "We need to get you to camp fast, so you can be healed!"

"It's just a scrape on the knee", Noah remarked, "I'll be fine."

"Still!", Brandon responded, "It could get infected!", Brandon then instantly managed to carry himself and Noah up to the top of the cliff, and without even stopping he ran right towards the forest of the island. With Brandon and Noah no longer climbing, only Lightning and Justin remained at the first part of the challenge. They were still repeating their argument from previously, at least until Lightning happened to look up and see that nobody but them was climbing the cliff.

"Sha-shit!", Lightning exclaimed at the sight, "We're in last place, ain't no way in hell Lightning's gonna take that!"

"But we're not done yet!"

"Lightning will finish this later!", Lightning then forcibly took Justin by the wrist, and while dangling him as such, climbed with one hand and two feet up the cliff, and threw Justin to the top before climbing himself up. Instantly, the two started running as the last team to reach the top, but thanks to Lightning and Justin's physiques they were both quite fast, and Lightning easily pushed both Noah and Brandon right out of his way once he and Justin reached the two. Meanwhile, deeper in the forest, Logan and Mike were simply walking side by side with one another, having tired out from running for such a long distance. They were nearly where the camp was, and they had even run right into a nearby bear cave along the way down.

"So, I think we're almost at camp!", Logan said optimistically to Logan, "How about you, you think you can make it?"

"Heheh", Mike nervously replied, "Maybe. Depends on what happens!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, theres the bear cave right there."

"But there's no bear coming out to kill us!"

"Oh yeah, haha", Mike replied with a slight laugh, "Guess you have a point. Then yeah, we should be able to make it back to camp no problem!", it was then that an at momenet an accident happened involving Mike, which was of course his shirt being ripped off by a random tree branch. As soon as he noticed this, he gasped and his eyes went wide before soon enough his hair became greased back like that of Jersey Shore competitor/stereotypical Italian punk, and his facial expressions showed off a level of attitude. Mike had now become Vito. "Yo yo yo what the hell am I doing up in this joint?"

"Mike?", Logan question, confused that now Mike's voice sounded oddly different from a few seconds ago.

"I ain't Mike!", Vito replied, "The name's Vito!"

"Uh-huh?", Logan questioned.

"I gotta ask ya, have you seen any sex dame named Anne Maria around here? I've been lookin for her for a while now!"

"No", Logan answered, "There aren't any women on this Island except the hostess, Blaineley."

"You tellin' me there aren't any chicks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that sucks", Vito replied, "But I guess I'll still manage.", it was then that the Grizzly Bear that lived in the cave they were standing by came back to it's home, but in doing so it was right behind Logan. Vito's eyes widened in shock at this, Logan was completely oblivious, until he heard the Grizzly snort and turned around. Upon seeing it, he instantly let out a scream of horror. As if on an instant, Vito transformed into yet another individual, this time the normal Mike in appearance except with random lipstick and noticeable eyelashes. With the power of a professional Russian gymnast, this personality, named Svetlana, twirled on the ground and leaped into the air before doing a professional drop kick right on the roaring grizzly. The grizzly and Logan were both confused as Svetlana twirled and pranced around them both, before kicking the bear in the nads and poking it in the eyes before doing a backflip kick to send it flying all the way over the cliff and down into the waters with Fang. Once it was there, both Fang and the bear waved to eachother like close friends. Svetlana also transformed into Mike again too, for that matter.

"Mike?", Logan said as he went over to Mike, who had collapsed onto the ground after all of that, "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah", Mike slowly said as he regained his consciousness, "What happened."

"You saved my life, dude!", Logan said in a very grateful and also excited tone, "I totally would've been killed by that bear if it hadn't been for you!"

"I...I did?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!", Mike said as he started remembering what just happened, "Haha, well, it was no problem, after all, we're a team, dude!"

"You got that right!", Logan replied, "Now let's win this thing!", it was with those words that both Logan and Mike returned to running through the woods, with the goal of course being to winning the challenge of the day. While they were catching up with the others, Duncan and Harold were finally catching up with Alejandro and Coby, the four of them having all made it to the disassembling a hot tub part of the challenge. However, while Duncan and Harold were taking their hot tub apart, they were really focusing on trying to take down Alejandro instead.

"I still think we should sabotage him", Harold whispered over to Duncan, thinking that would be the best plan.

"No way man", Duncan replied, "We'll never get far enough, I think we should instead take Coby away from him."

"How would just doing that defeat him in this challenge?"

"Because", Duncan answered, "Then technically, his team won't win because they'll have one less person, meaning even if he does win the challenge, he also won't win at the same time!"

"But Blaineley might still count it as a victory!"

"I think that's a risk we're just gonna have to take."

"Fine", Harold said with a sigh, we'll go with you're plan."

"That's a good dweeb"

**[FOREST CONFESSIONAL]**

Harold - "I hate being paired with Duncan, believe me. But, as long as it ends with the defeat of Alejandro, then it will be worth it."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Harold and Duncan finally decided on what they were going to do in regards to Alejandro and Coby, Cody and Jake were just arriving, and instantly began taking apart the hot tub that had a paper with their names written on it. However, Jake was a bit worried that they weren't going to finish on time.

"Dude, I don't think we're gonna be able to take this apart in time to win!"

"Don't worry!", Cody assured the asian boy, "I happen to be very good with wood, I happened to have aced woodshop back at high school!"

"Really?", Jake said, "That's awesome, dude!"

"Haha, yeha", Cody remarked, "I was pretty good at School, I also like to say I was the coolest kid in the place, too, if I don't say so myself."

"Sweet", Jake answered back, "I'm like the hippest dude at my schools too, they just don't wanna admit it, yo!"

"I know right?", Cody answered back, "They don't understand what being cool actually is!"

"Totally!", Jake added in, "I think they all need glasses, personally."

"Hahaha", Cody laughed, "Yeah, me too!", Cody and Jake both smiled and began enjoying eachother's company a bit more as they disassembled their hot tub, with Cody doing most of the work since he actually knew most of what he was doing. Just as they finished, Logan and Mike -who also arrived to that point during Cody and Jake's conversation- had also just finished, and both pairs carried their hot tub parts with them to the main campgrounds. Brandon, Noah, Lightning and Justin were far behind all of them, infact, they had all just arrived on the scene.

"Oh great!", Justin complained, "The other teams have already passed us up!"

"You know, i've just noticed", Noah said aloud, "As long as Alejandro loses, should we even care if any of us win or lose? Cuz, I'm pretty sure some of the others will make sure Al looses the challenge, so none of us are gonna be voted off."

"Oh who are you kidding?", Justin replied, "If Alejandro wins, you're gonna vote me off!"

"True", Noah replied, "At least for me, anyway."

"Why would you vote him off, Noah?", Brandon suddenly blurted out, "He's hot!"

"You have alot to learn, Brandon", Noah bluntly said in response, "You have alot, to learn."

"Lightning's had enough of this!", Lightning suddenly said out of nowhere, "Let's just take apart that Sha-Hot Tub!", Lightning then once more forcibly pushed Justin along with him towards their designated hot tub. Brandon and Noah then looked at eachother and both shrugged before simply walking over to the one with their name on it. Surprisingly, both teams managed to actually take apart the hot tub in a good amount of time. However, while Lightning took apart the Hot Tub, Justin was busy looking in his portable mirror, visibly worrying if he was hot or not even if his theory about being on a new series was true. Basically, only Lightning actually did the tough work. As for Noah and Brandon, they worked together well, but Brandon's clutsy nature would often result in Noah being hit in the nose by a piece of wood, the engiene accidentally being dropped right on his foot, and also Brandon accidentally falling on him and causing both of them to fall right into the hot tub. However, Brandon didn't mean any of it, and was very concerned with each time he accidentally hurt Noah. Eventually, both teams managed to do this part of the chalenge in a good amount of time that allowed them to actually catch up somewhat well with the other teams, making it to camp. However, the other teams still arrived long before them and all of them had already started on the hot tub.

As such, Alejandro and Coby, having been the first team to arrive, were half-way done with their hot tub, however Alejandro saw a problem. Duncan & Harold, Logan & Mike and Cody & Jake were all very close to himself and Coby, and he was not going to have that at all. It was then that he hatched a scheme in his head, and looked at Coby as if he were nothing more than his latest pawn as Coby was having alot of trouble figuring out what part of the hot tub goes well. Coby himself saw this, and felt uneasy.

**[CABIN CONFESSIONAL]**

Coby - "I know I suck, okay? I mean, I never took woodshop in school or anything, I never liked that whole stereotype about dudes and shit. And yet I don't want to be femmy at all because I hate that stereotype too. So yeah, I can understand if Alejandro is getting fustrated with my lack of knowledge on hot tubs."

**[SECOND CABIN CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Coby is the perfect pawn in my latest plan. His lack of confidence in himself, his lack of much skills, and his sensitivity will soon be what replaces me in the role of the first eliminated off of this show. As long as I sabotage people, I should easily make it far in this game!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Coby", Alejandro said in a somewhat flirtatious voice to the smaller boy, "I think I could use your help with something."

"What would that be?"

"Well", Alejandro responded, "Perhaps, we could borrow some of the things that the other teams are not using."

"You mean stealing?"

"No", Alejandro answered, "I mean, we borrow those things they are not using to help ourselves!"

"That's stealing."

"In all honesty, Coby", Alejandro replied, "You do happen to be Duncan's cousin, after all."

"That doesn't mean I steal!", Coby answered back, "I'm the good one in the family, let's say that! Okay? Sure my family can baby me alot, give me alot of unecessary attention, but still...I don't do bad things like stealing or drinking or smoking!"

"No need to get so defensive, Coby!", Alejandro said as he attempted to calm Coby down a bit, "We're just borrowing, we'll give them back! Now come on, if you want your family to stop babying you, I think you should at least consider doing some more, adult, things, don't you agree?"

"Well...I see your point."

"Then, please, I beg of you amigo, help me?"

"Ummmm", Coby hesitated for a great deal of time, before finally closing his eyes and nodding. He bowed his head in extreme nervousness as he walked over to the neighboring Hot Tub, Duncan and Harold's. Alejandro failed to pay attention to the fact that Duncan and Harold were watching, and as soon as Coby seemingly mysteriously appeared at their hot tub, Duncan and Harold instanly approached him.

"Coby, what are you doing here?", Duncan asked his little cousin, who instantly became nervous as hell.

"Ummm...well...Alejandro told me to."

"Why?"

"He...he wanted me to borrow some things from you", Coby answered, which enraged Duncan inside even more than ever before, "And...well...can we?"

"He's trying to get you to sabotage the other teams", Harold explained to Coby, "He's done the same thing to Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, pretty much all the girls and even me, actually, and Duncan."

"Yeah", Duncan answered, "Believe me, that's what he was trying to do."

"What?", Coby then looked right into his cousin's eyes. Once he saw that Duncan wasn't laughing at all and was being honest and serious, Coby's sympathetic eyes turned into anger-filled pools of green. He growled on the inside, he couldn't believe what Alejandro had just attempted to do to him.

**[CABIN CONFESSIONAL]**

Coby - Is in pure anger, his normal, soft voice turning into something that was hate-filled and some would say sounded like a devil of sorts, "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE HE TRY TO DO THAT TO ME! WHY DID HE THINK I DESERVED THAT? HUH? HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF LIFE I'VE HAD, I DON'T NEED SOME MANIPULATIVE SPANISH ASSHOLE THAT NEEDS A HAIRCUT TRYING TO TURN ME INTO SOME STUPID PAWN OF HIS TO MANIPULATE OUT OF ONE MILLION BUCKS! THAT'S IT, I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE SURE HE GOES! HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO STAY FOR TRYING TO DO THAT TO ME!", it was then that Coby realized he had just said all of that on national televison, "Did...did I just say that? Well...I meant it."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Despite what his confessional said, Coby found it impossible to release his anger on Alejandro infront of everyone else. Mainly because he didn't know how the others would judge him for doing this. He followed Harold's arm gestures and hid behind their hot tub just as Alejandro looked around, cocking one eyebrow at not seeing Coby anywhere at all.

**[FOREST CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Where did Coby go? Does he not realize I need him to take the blame for this? Ugh, I am NOT leaving first! I guess I'll just have to risk my chances with winning this fairly."

**[CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As he promised, Alejandro focuses on building his hot tub alone, with everyone else working in pairs and Coby hiding out of Alejandro's view behind Harold and Duncan's hot tub. Duncan smirked at Alejandro being alone, feeling that his plan was working and soon Alejandro would be on his way to elimination. Just as Blaineley along with the teams that lost the challenge earlier arrived on the scene, however, Alejandro had completed the hot tub first much to Harold's personal worry. However, Blaineley waited until Logan, Mike, Duncan, Harold, Jake, Cody, Lightning, Justin, Brandon and Noah were all finished with putting their hot tubs together to actually announce that there was even a winner.

"We have a winning team!", Blaineley announced, which Alejandro stood up with hands on his hips and face filled with vanity, "Logan and Mike!", Blaineley suddenly revealed, much to Duncan and Harold's nodding to eachother happiness along with Logan and Mike's own high-fiving as well. Alejandro on the other hand, was horrified. He couldn't believe he had lost, and he had to confront Blaineley about this fact.

"How did I lose?", Alejandro said in a horrified tone of voice, "I, I finished first!"

"Yes", Blaineley answered back, "But you finished without your partner, so it would be unfair to say you win on your own while everyone else managed to stay in pairs the entire time."

"Coby?!", Alejandro then called out, "Coby, where are you?"

"I'm here, you traitor!", Coby said as he then stood from behind Duncan and Harold's hot tub, "You were trying to frame me of stealing from everyone!", in response to hearing that everyone gasped except for the ones that already knew of Alejandro and his evil ways, Blaineley included.

"What are you talking about?"

"Duncan and Harold told me!", Coby answered, "And unlike you, I know Duncan as family, and I trust my family!"

"That's right", Duncan said as he crossed his arms and looked coldly back at Alejandro, "Al."

"That is a dirty way to play", Brick said, also glaring coldly at Alejandro, "The only thing worse than a thief, is the person who tries to turn good soldiers into thieves!"

"They're lying!", Alejandro then proclaimed, looking at Blaineley and everyone else for help with this, "I would never do anything like this in my life!"

"Don't even try it, Al!", Cody said aloud, "We ALL know you would! And we all know you did!"

"Well, this one pre-ceremony drama!", Blaineley said as she became excited to see how this episode was now going to end, "So then, you all should be ready, and Logan and Mike, you two get to keep your hot tub while the others get shipped off to be turned into money for those poor starving kids in africa!"

"Yes! Awesome!", Logan and Mike said as they once more cheered. During their cheering they even ended up hugging a bit, though soon enough both of them realized that and separated from said hug, and just settled for a handshake.

"The rest of you", Blaineley said as she turned to the others, "You will meet me tonight for the first ever Total Male Island elimination ceremony."

Following those words, the night was then awaited for. The reason was not only to begin with a flock of ducks flying over the island, but also to show Blaineley standing at the campfire pit infront of Duncan, Harold, Coby, Alejandro, Noah, Brandon, Cody, Jake, Brick, Tyler, Lightning, Justin, Scott, Owen, DJ, Cameron, Geoff, Logan and Mike all gathered at the campfire pit infront of an actually fancy looking campfire machine. In her hand, Blaineley was carrying a plate full of 19 sh'mores-Marshmallows cooked with chocolate underneath two graham crackers- which of course are this show's own symbol of safety.

"Logan and Mike, here you go!", Blaineley announced first, throwing Logan and Mike two sh'mores, which made them smile, "Everyone, what I just threw at today's winners, for completing the challenge fastest of all, are Sh'mores, which will be this show's own version of the Marshmallow, the Gilded Chris, The Barf Bag, you get the point. Should you not get one, you will be the one eliminated from this competition. Once you are revealed to be eliminated, you will have to walk down our Dock of Eliminated, and then hop straight into the plane of losers, and be taken off of Total Male Island, forever. You will NEVER return, I can promise you that!"

"Yeah, we all know THAT's the truth", Duncan sarcastically interrupted, much to Blaineley's annoyance.

"I was speaking!", she snapped back, "Anyway, I will call your names out all one by one, when I get to the bottom two, the one to not recieve a sh'more will have to go to the Plane of Losers and leave, you got that?", in response everyone silently nodded. "Okay, now, let's go! Trent, you are safe!", Blaineley then tossed Trent the third sh'more of the night, much to Trent, Coby, Cody, Harold and Justin's happiness. "Geoff, Owen and Scott, you three are also safe!", she then tossed all three relieved boys their sh'mores as well. "Cameron, Harold", she tossed them their sh'mores, "Cody, Jake and Noah." she then tossed those happy three their symbolws of safety, which was Noah's first time ever receiving any symbol of safety, "Lightning, Justin and Brandon", she then tossed those three their sh'mores as well, with Lightning and Justin looking at eachother blankly and somewhat rival-ishly before calling out the next set of safe boys, "Tyler, DJ and Brick!", Brick made a salute after he caught his sh'more, the others just smiled happily. With those three, only Coby, Duncan and Alejandro were left. Blaineley had a slight pause before she continued on, "Coby!", she then tossed Coby his sh'more, which he happily caught and began eating, just like Cody had done once he realized chocolate was involved in them. Now it was just Duncan and Alejandro left, "Wel, Duncan, Alejandro. You two have come so far on television, Alejandro as the Arch Villain, Duncan as everyone's favourite punk boy, but tonight will be one of you two's final time on THIS television show, but the question is, which one? Any final thoughts before I reveal it?"

"Yes", Alejandro stated, "I would just like to say that all I was doing back on Total Drama was playing the game, unlike most of you others. You need strategy to win, people. You can't fault me for actually trying."

"Theres a difference between trying to win and trying to kill someone!", Cody angrily exclaimed in response, "You bastard!"

"If you honestly think that moves me", Alejandro replied, "You are mistaken, my scrawny amigo."

"Blaineley", Cody then said to the hostess, "Please just reveal he's been kicked off already!"

"Whatever", Alejandro said with a shrug, "I know I won't be leaving tonight, so yes, Blaineley, reveal the loser."

"Very well", Blaineley then said, holding up the final sh'more, "The last one safe is...", and just like Chris had a long dramatic pause. Though the only ones on the edges of their seats were everyone besides Duncan and Alejandro, who instead were glaring at eachother with angry and determined looks to their faces. Eventually, when the pause wasted enough time, Blaineley revealed, "Alejandro.", she then tossed Alejandro his sh'more.

"WHAT?!", Duncan, Harold, Cameron, DJ, Brick, Owen, Trent, Scott, Coby, Cody, Jake, Logan, Mike who turned into an old man version of himself named Chester all of a sudden before turning back into his normal self a second later, Noah, Brandon, Justin, Lightning and Geoff all said in unison with eachother after a gasp.

"You heard her, Duncan.", Alejandro said with a smirk on his face, "You should get going now."

"HELL. NO!", Duncan angrily said, standing straight up and taking Alejandro's sh'more, throwing it right into the water surrounding the island then turning to those who weren't part of the bottom two, "Be honest, how many of you voted FOR Alejandro!"

"I did!", Cody proclaimed, standing straight up with an angry look to his face.

"Me too!", Jake said, repeating Cody's motions.

"I did!", Coby then stood up and said.

"I did!", Mike announced.

"Lightning did!"

"Justin did!"

"I did!", Harold announced.

"I sure did!", Trent announced like the others.

"Do you honestly think I didn't, dude?!", Geoff proclaimed.

"He's such a threat", Scott revealed, "I have no choice."

"Anything to get rid of Eels", Noah said, looking straight at Alejandro.

"And I will ALWAYS vote with my little buddy Noah!", Owen said, putting a hand on Noah's shoulder and looking right at Alejandro.

"And I went with Noah's idea too!", Brandon stood up and revealed.

"I voted for him!", Logan revealed.

"I did!", DJ revealed.

"I did!", Cameron finally revealed, "I think the only person who didn't was Tyler!"

"Yeah", Tyler nervously replied, "Heheh...I voted with him...actually...but not for Duncan! Trust me!"

"So, Blaineley!", Duncan then said as he turned to the hostess of the show, "You either go with the REAL choice, or we will FORCE you to!"

"Hahaha", Blaineley responded, "I'd like to see you try, this causes drama! So what if he rigged the votes? He's staying! He already got his sh'more, and you didn't! Get over it!"

"You're only doing this because he's hot!", Cody suddenly said, pointing at her, "That's the ONLY reason you're protecting him!"

"Well, duh!"

"Fine then", Cody then remarked, "Never thought I'd agree with one of Duncan's ideas since season three, but you know what boys? I say we FORCE this asshole off, who's with me!"

"I AM!", Lightning, Trent, Geoff, Noah, Brandon, Logan, Mike who ripped his shirt off on purpose just to become Vito who cracked his knuckles and grinned at the now highly worried Alejandro, Justin, Harold, Scott, Cody and even DJ all said in unison with another.

"Then let's get him!", Duncan said, and with those words Cody pounced right onto Alejandro's head instantly, pulling his hair with all of his might as Duncan punched Alejandro right in the groin before he could pull Cody off. Geoff followed this by grabbing onto Alejandro's hands and holding them behind him while Cody just started to pull Alejandro's hair off chunk by chunk, and Vito and Scott both teamed up to punch his face repeatedly. Harold was weak but did manage to actually karate kick Alejandro in the stomach one good time. Duncan continued with the punching alongside Scott and Vito, but he focused on the torso. Brick decided to go with poking Alejandro in the eyes, blinding the screaming latin villain as Cody soon managed to pull out all of the hair from his head and Vito & Scott gave him two black eyes and plenty of bruises on his cheeks and jaw. Geoff then finished by actually twisting Alejandro's arms out of their sockets, making him scream like a woman like Harold would. Vito and Duncan then nodded at eachother both took Alejandro's legs and literally tied him into a pretzel shape as everyone watched and laughed at him except for Tyler and Blaineley, both of whom were covering their eyes from the sight. Alejandro whimpered in pure pain, actually crying at this point, but due to one of Duncan's punches he had plenty of his teeth knocked out, and his nose was bleeding as well.

"Take that, Al!", Cody mocked, "Enjoy being the first one voted off for a change, you asshole!"

"Yeah!", Duncan said as he and Geoff prepared to kick Alejandro like a soccerball, "Enjoy being a loser!", the two then kicked him right into the plane, which he did happen to roll into thanks to an intern opening the door. Afterwards the plane took off, and Blaineley waved to it with tears in her eyes as Duncan and Geoff both brofisted and wiped their hands clean of Alejandro once and for all.

"Well", Blaineley said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to the cameras, "That ends our first two episodes of Total Male Island..I...I really hope you all enjoyed your viewing...and I am SO sorry about what just happened...I...I...I can't believe it myself. Anyway, find out who goes next, what happens next, and hope that Alejandro will make a full recovery, all on the next episode of TOTAL, MALE, ISLAND!", with that Blaineley had successfully signed off the episode.

* * *

_**Elimination Order**_

_Alejandro_


End file.
